Henry and the Wishbone
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: All he wanted was love. Thanksgiving drabble.


_**Henry and the Wishbone**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**_

_**A/N: Hi! This is my second OUAT fic and I hope you all enjoy this and your Thanksgiving! This for Shyanne!  
><strong>_

"Henry, get down here it's time to eat!" Her shriek broke Henry's concentration on the book he had newly required from his teacher. He could hear his "mother's" soft footsteps up the stairs and he rushed to slip the book away on his nightstand and straightened his button down blue shirt and his black slacks. He hated how itchy the formal clothes made him.

The door creaked open and a black haired head popped from behind it. She stepped in, regal and snobby as always, with her best dress clothes and eyed him up and down. Once she was satisfied with what she saw (Henry hated the way he felt inferior as she looked at him) she motioned for him to come on and he walked outside his room and down the winding stairs.

They both were silent as they drove to Granny's (Regina couldn't cook and after almost burning the house down one year they never tried that again) and still when they parked the car the tension was thick enough to cut through with a knife. They were stiff and behaved like strangers going in the same place. Regina didn't love Henry, that's what Henry knew since he was three. No matter how hard she pleaded that she did, he knew that that was a lie. He was only there to smile and make nice with the other townsfolk and behave well. He couldn't be bad or sad or show any emotion or it would reflect poorly on her. Plus, no one wanted to hang out with him because his mother could destroy peoples' lives.

Ruby, with a forced smile and her little amount of clothes (which Regina grumbled about _again_), led them to an empty booth in the corner. Henry felt the corners of his mouth fall, spiraling down. They were always isolated, no one felt comfortable in _her _presence. Sighing, the little boy sat down across from his cold and frigid guardian and opened the menu and looked at the Thanksgiving menu. He decided on some chicken, green beans, and apple pie with coca with cinnamon on top.

"Why do you like cinnamon on top?" Regina asked baffled as always about his beverage choice. She didn't understand him. She made him feel chills down his spine.

"I don't know." He looked down as Ruby came to collect their orders. He said his last (he was always last to her) and he noticed bitterly that Regina liked his coffee like the state of her unused heart: black.

He heard the clang of the sheriff's badge against his belt before he heard his grating voice. He knew the sheriff wasn't a bad person, he knew that well but he hated how his mother had control over him too. He hated the way the sheriff was under Regina's tight and choking leash and how despite her efforts otherwise, he hated that the "council meetings" were really to see him. Regina just liked people she could control, that's why she hated Henry, he couldn't stand down to her. He was stubborn and headstrong.

_Just like his real mother is, or at least that's what he thinks she's like. _

Henry ignores the conversation going on before him and thinks about _her._ His real mother gave him up for adoption and unfortunately he became stuck with Storybrooke's mayor as his new mother. Henry wondered what she was like and if she liked cinnamon too. Was she a loner like him or was she what they called a "social butterfly"? Who was she and did Henry look like her? What about his father? Did he have grandparents? Were they kind?

Henry hated the life he had here and that's why with those thoughts he had been trying to find his mother. Maybe he could but no one would help him since Regina definitely wouldn't approve. He wanted to find her. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted his real mother who would love him. All he wanted was love.

When the food came out the sheriff left and as he waved goodbye (as polite boys should) he wondered how he could do it. He decided he would read all of the book he had (with all the happy endings he craved) and then would come up with something. Hadn't he heard Archie talk about websites to help adopted children find their parents? He smirked at the memory of tricking his therapist into spilling that information. He then convinced the flustered Archie that there was nothing to worry about since, like he said, they were paid services. How would Henry get the money? He frowned as he ate his dinner and after eating a good bite he saw a small wishbone.

_Wishes were the foundations for fairy tales after all they had to want something to be happier right? Maybe he could start fulfilling his own wish and not wait for a fairy godmother to help him._

"Mom, will you break this with me?" Henry asked and watched a spark light up in her eyes. Her acting was impeccable.

"Sure." She grabbed on to one end and they both pulled, leaving Henry the bigger piece of the wishbone.

"Make a wish." She told him and he nodded, smiling from one end of his face to another, and closed his eyes.

_Let me find my real mother, please. I wish to see her, to meet her._

Henry felt a shock run up his spine and when his eyes shot open, he had a feeling that his wish was going to come true. His wish would be coming true really soon.

_**R and R! Please don't favorite without reviewing!**_


End file.
